Lágrimas Sinceras
by Charlotte Bennet
Summary: Y es que... Las lágrimas más bellas son las sinceras y esas son las de felicidad, y dime... ¿que es más feliz que la persona que tu amas te corresponda el sentimiento?


_**Aviso: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, le pertenece a la fabulosa vaquita de Hiromu Arakawa, ¡Esa vaca es una genio!, pero el trama es TODO mio. **_

_**Linea de Tiempo: ¡Ustedes Imanginense! :D**_

_**¡Disfrutenlo que es para ustedes! **_

_**Y en especial… este fic esta dedicado a Miss Pringles y biankis uchiha, las 2 primeras personas en escribirme un review :D**_

**Lágrimas Sinceras**

En Xing todo era paz y tranquilidad... vientos suaves movían las flores de loto, olores exquisitos debido a su maravillosa comida, el sol recién saliendo debido que aún era muy temprano y… ¿personas llegando?

Pues en efecto, personas llegaban, un joven de cabellos rubios y mirada de oro, se le veía fuerte y alto, muy atractivo para cualquier señorita de Xing y también, 2 señores altos y músculos, que andaban atrás del joven.

Y uno de ellos era nada más ni nada menos que Alphonse Elric, héroe de Amestris y alquimista profesional que se dirigía al palacio Chang con el objetivo de aprender Rentan-Jutsu y de paso… visitar a su querida amiga May.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no la veía, la recordaba como una chica muy dulce, que le ayudo en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida y ademas… como alguien en que podía confiar.

Al estar en frente de la puerta del palacio, Alphonse se sentía un poco nervioso, él había venido sin avisar y con 2 acompañantes, ¿y si era una visita incomoda?, ¿y si May no estaba?, muchas ideas vagaban por su cabeza, sus guardaespaldas-quimeras lo tranquilizaban, ellos también se sentían nerviosos pero de algo estaban seguros, querían recuperar sus cuerpos y para eso debían de viajar hasta estos lugares, acompañando al joven y ayudándolo.

Jerso,(su guardaespaldas-quimera), se ofreció para preguntar por la joven May, Zampano también lo hizo pero Al estaba dispuesto a ser él el que pregunte por ella, como estaba nervioso quería superar sus nervios de alguna manera.

La gran puerta se abrió y apareció una joven sirvienta:

Buenos días, disculpa las molestias pero, ¿podrías comunicar a la princesa May Chang de que Alphonse Elric ha venido a verle? – dijo Al

Lo siento joven pero usted no puede comuni- y no la dejo terminar…

Solo dígale mi nombre… por favor, ¡si ella desea que me retire yo lo hare sin ningún problema!

La sirvienta fastidiada, acepto y se iba a dirigir a hablar con la princesa… pero al parecer ella se le adelanto…

¿Qué ocurre Katherine-san, escuche que alguien me llamaba?- decía la princesa, bostezando con mucho sueño…

Al la miro, al verla una sensación de inmensa felicidad abordo su cuerpo, sentía que se había quitado un GRAN peso de encima, ese peso era nada más que su inseguridad de que ella no estuviese.

¡Hola May!- dijo Al, con esa dulce voz que tiene y levantando ligeramente la mano en señal de saludo.

Hola… -dijo May sobándose un poco el ojo pero… al ver bien quien la había saludado, al escuchar claramente esa voz dulce y carismática…

¡AL-SAMAAAAAAA!- dijo la princesa mientras se lanzaba encima de su príncipe azul, de ese chico con el que tanto había soñado… ella quería explotar en lágrimas pero no, ella ya no era una niña, tenía que mostrarle a Alphonse que era una chica madura en la cual él se podría enamorar.

¡May, ¿cómo has estado?, me alegra mucho que estés bien, he venido a aprender Rentan-Jutsu y también a saludarte!

May ignoró completamente las primeras palabras y solo escuchó _"a_ _saludarte"_…

¡Estoy muy bien Al-sama, muchas gracias por venir!- se separó de él y se paró, estaba sonrojada por el espectáculo pero igual saludo a los guardaespaldas con un gesto, ellos le respondieron igual.

¡Bueno, vamos adentro, les diré dónde alojarse y empezaremos con las clases mañana, hoy vamos a comer todos algo!- May entro al palacio muy feliz saltando de un lado para otro…

Tu novia se ha puesto muy feliz de verte llegar…- dijo Jerso-san

Si…-dijo Al… sin reaccionar a la palabra novia… luego escucho bien y se puso más rojo que un tomate- ¡E-ELLA NO ES MI N-NOVIA!- aclaró el joven…

Y Zampano y Jerso se echaron a reír… lo dijo muy parecido a su hermano…

_Y así los meses pasaron… ya iban 3 meses de su estadía…Al ya comenzaba entender más cosas sobre el Rentan-Jutsu…y sobre May… entendió que ella había estado con muchos asuntos legales debido a la nueva política de proteger a todos los clanes por el emperador… entendió que ella estaba muy aburrida y que esperaba que él lo visitara...entendió que ella…había crecido… y estaba tan linda como una flor de loto… pero en especial entendió algo muy importante… _

_Entendió que la amaba..._

_Pero ya era EL día, el día que May tanto había querido aplazar… al igual que Al…_

¿Y estas llevando todo?- Preguntaba May, preocupada

Si, ya revise creo que como 3 veces- dijo Al sonriendo

Siento mucho no poder acompañarte Al-sama…- decía ella, triste y mirando al suelo

¡No te preocupes, yo te debo decir gracias, he aprendido mucho estos 3 meses…y me la he pasado en grande!- decía Al felizmente triste…

El ya no quería dejarla… se había divertido mucho… la había visto después de tanto tiempo… y él sabía que un largo viaje le esperaba, recuperar los cuerpos de Jerso y Zampano, averiguar más sobre la alquimia y ¡descubrir la inmensidad del mundo!

Bajaron las escaleras y salieron por la gran puerta del palacio…

Al-sama… ¡te deseo un buen viaje!- dijo May rápidamente e hizo una reverencia tradicional de Xing

¡Gracias May!- y la abrazo, con esa calidez que caracteriza a los Amestrianos…

Alphonse Elric por primera vez en su vida se sentía así…- eso debe de haber sentido mi hermano cuando se le declaro a Winry-pensó.

Era cierto, Ed sentía exactamente lo mismo… ese sentimiento de necesidad de estar junto a ESA persona… era demasiado fuerte... para el seguir viajando ¡tenía que decirle lo que sentía o si no explotaría en mil pedazos!

Se dio cuenta que el abrazo había durado mucho, se separó y se despidió con un simple "adiós, cuídate May".

Alphonse camino sin darse vuelta, arrepintiéndose de no poder decirle lo que siente… asi que no se aguantó, se puso más rojo que la anteror vez y… ¡y grito a las mil y un voces!

¡MAY TE AMO!

Él lo dijo sonriendo…, es que estaba realmente más liberado, dio un suspiro y antes de que puediera reaccionar…

May se había lanzado sobre él, esta vez Al la agarro y ella le dijo

¡Yo también te amo!- y apenas termino esa frase… lo beso, un beso que demostraba un amor sincero…

Al se fue tranquilo del palacio… mucho mejor consigo mismo y llevando otro peso de carga, una promesa, un "Volveré al terminar el viaje", esa sería una motivación más para viajar y cumplir sus metas…

¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar?- pregunto Zampano sorprendido por la escena de la parejilla.

No, visitar a May fue la 1era parada de mi viaje, yo viajare por todo el este y cumpliré mis metas para este viaje, no puedo parar algo por otra cosa ademas… ¡Ella me esperará y al volver tendre mis todas mis metas cumplidas!... ya que una de ellas fue tener una novia…- dijo mirando al piso y casi susurrando la última frase…

Mientras May… estaba en el lugar donde se despidió de su Alphonse, llorando…, una sirvienta vino y al verla así la abrazo y le dijo:

Tranquila princesa, él no vale la pena…-la abrazaba la sirvienta…

Pero May se separó de ella, se limpió las lágrimas y miro el bello atardecer…

Te confundes Judith… él vale muchas penas… pero estas lágrimas no son de tristeza si no de felicidad…

¿Pero P-princesa, usted está bien?-Judith pregunto preocupada

Más que bien… las lágrimas de felicidad son algo muy lindo, no tienen explicaciones porque vienen del corazón, y el corazón es lo más sincero que puede haber…

Y así, May y Al quedaron totalmente satisfechos con sus sentimientos, sabían que el día en el que el otro volviera sería un día donde habrían muchas lágrimas de felicidad…

Y es que no hay nada mejor que la personas que tu amas te corresponde el mismo sentimiento… y hasta más de lo que te habías imaginado…

_**¡Ahhhh, TERMINE EL FIC!, Lo estuve escribiendo todo el santo día… Y AHORA ESTA TERMINADO, es mi primer fic AlxMay y mi 3er fic en total, estoy segura de que nadie estaba esperando esto o va a comentar en el mismo instante, pero soy una novata y si tengo que ganarme su aprecio, ¡me lo ganare de a pocos!**_

_**¡Todo esto es para ustedes, y para biankis uchiha y Miss Pringles!**_

_**¡Por favor DEJENME UN REVIEW!, díganme si les gustó, si no les gusto y todas sus opiniones, las voy a leer TODAS, no crean que por comentar después no las voy a leer, casi todos los días estoy revisando los reviews, por favor, me he matado escribiendo este fic**_

_**¡Sin más que decir se despide una novata más de Fan Fiction que algún día, espera a ganarse el cariño de la gente y ser concocida!**_

_**¡Cuidense y gracias!**_

_**Charlotte Bennet**_

_**PD: ¡DEJEN UN REVIEW, POR FAVOR :D!**_


End file.
